legohpotterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GuitarMasta099
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego Harry Potter Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Nice wiki! -Bobo590 Thanks! Staff and Nonsense Hello ;) I just thought I'd quite like to be a member of the staff... Do we get payed with edits or something or not payed at all? It doesn't really matter, but i just wanted to know. Anyway, if you let me be a member of staff you could e-mail me with tasks and stuff that you want me to do, like make redirect pages or upload pictures... Let me know by email whether i can or not... I would do harder stuff but don't know as much as you do about lego harry potter ;) Katie :) btw can you advertise my wiki :) please please pretty please (with sprinkles) lol Pink Fish Recipes! <--- that one please :) btw if you think that its spam just delete it but i did ask you before and you didnt so... Join JCAN I PLEASE JOIN AND BECOME A BUROCRAT... PLEASE!!! I LOVE HARRY POTTER!!! Sorry I am not on this wiki anymore and you didn't say your username.